


Pain In The Ass

by CalicoCas



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Ehehe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, handjobs, it's not that bad though, light daddy kink though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard came home he really was planning to just plop down on the couch and watch some tv, perhaps with Frankie in his arms, but once he gets home his plans are ruined by a very eager and horny Frank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Chapter 1-

"Hey Frankie. " Gerard chimes as he pecks his cheek.

"Hey Gee, how was work."

He shrugs. "Boring. There was this couple though, they were pretty much disturbing all the young children with a lot of pda. Had to kick them out of the shop."

"Thought you were a kinky fucker?"

Frank shrugs. "I'm not denying that, but one what does that have to do with this and two I like to keep it inside of the bedroom and away from the small children."

Gerard throws himself over the back of the couch and lands next to Frank, who I turn immediately wraps his a arms around him.

Gerard returns the favour when he suddenly feels Frank latching his lips onto his neck.

"Hmm, eager are we?"

Frank hums in response. "Been thinking about you all day." He starts nibbling on the skin that connects the neck to the shoulder, causing a soft groan to escape Gerard. In return he feels Frank smirking against his neck.

Then Gerard surprises Frank by firmly saying, "No." And then pushes him away. 

Frank's eyebrows shoot up. "No?"

"Turn on the TV."

"But don't you want me to suck you off at least?" 

"I want to watch some TV, obviously."

“But-” Frank tries, but to no avail.

“Turn on the TV.” 

Reluctantly, Frank gets up, pouting. He takes the remote and quickly pulls out the batteries, doing it so Gerard can’t see.

He sits back down and presses the power button just for show. Of course nothing happens.

“It’s broken.” Frank lies. If Gerard doesn’t want to fuck him, he is also not getting to watch TV. 

“Bullshit.” Gerard retorts. He pulls the remote out of Frank’s hands and starts messing with. Angry that he won’t just give in, Frank crosses his arms.

“You could also just fuck me?” He suggests.

Gerard sighs. “Frank what did you do for Pete’s sake, because I’m tired and I just want to watch some TV, I don’t want to have to please your sorry ass.” 

Frank looks a little shocked. “I-I’m sorry…” He stutters.

“Come here.”

“What?”

“Over my lap, and pull down your pants and boxers, or just your pants because you probably went commando as you thought you could just get me to fuck you.” Frank blushes, because one, he was right and two, now that he heard it out loud it sounds kind of stupid. But then quickly obliges and lays across Gerard’s lap, with his jeans barely down. 

Testing how angry Gee actually is he wiggles his air in the bum in the air slightly, quickly receiving a slap across his asscheeks.

He gasps lightly, realising how good it feels once the first sting is gone and then whimpers in anticipation of what is yet to come. He won’t be able to sit properly for days, and god does he love it.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Frankie.” Gerard purrs lowly in his ear. Frank shivers from bith anticipation and a little bit of fear, but that fear disappears when he says: “If it really becomes too much say ‘end’.” He shortly breaks his uncaring façade, immediately letting Frank know he’s not all that angry with him.

“Yes Gee.” 

“Excuse me?”

Frank raises an eyebrow. “Yes sir?”

He hums in disagreement. “Yes, Daddy?” he tries and immediately is rewarded with a kiss to the back of his neck. He smiles, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

So Gee also had a Daddy kink, interesting, because in the three years that they’d been together he’d never known.

“I’m going to spank you seven times, okay?” Frank nods.

He braces himself, but first feels a hand stroking his bum, before it disappears again. And then it’s back, full force, coming down onto his ass. 

He yelps at the sting it leaves behind and writhes around in Gerard’s lap until a heavy arm is laid across the inside of his knees to keep him down.

“Lay still.”

“Sorry Daddy.” He hears Gerard groan lightly, even though he tries to cover it up.

He bites his lip as Gerard spanks him for the second time and a third time and a fourth time. The pain goes straight to his dick, followed directly by the pleasure that’s left behind, making him hard in an instant. He’d never thought getting spanked would turn him on so much, but it does, and he totally approves.

At the next strike he can’t help but moan embarrassingly loud , before clasping his hands over his mouth. 

“Oh so you enjoy your punishment. So it was your boner pressing into my leg.” Frank blushes furiously, because it was quite embarrassing how hard he had gotten from only getting spanked.

He easily lifts Frank’s smaller frame and throws him over the arm rest, causing his ass to stick up even more. “This will hurt a little more, princess.”

He grabs at one of the pillows on the couch and slides forward a little when Gerard strikes again, the only thing holding him back from shooting forwards were his hands pushes against the couch.

He yelps once again, but it turns into a soft moan. He is afraid of Gerard’s reaction, but he just ignores it and strikes again. Only at the groan he lets out now Gerard tsks. “You’re more of a kinky fucker than I had anticipated, baby boy.”

In one swift motion he lays Frank on his back on the couch and straddles his thighs. He pulls Frank’s pants fully down, finally letting his rock hard erection jump free, which had been straining against the waistband of his jeans. 

“So hard for me, and only by getting spanked. Tsk tsk.” He says as he slowly starts to stroke his length, while leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Frank’s lips. 

“Please Daddy.” Frank begs as he arches his back.

“Please what? I want to hear your big boy words.” He says teasingly, smirking down at him.

“Please Daddy, make me cum so hard I see stars, make me cum harder than I have ever before!” 

He smiles happily, “You’re wish is my command, my beautiful Frankie.” He muses as he starts stroking Frank, who in turn soon starts to feel heat coiling in his lower stomach.

His back arches as he starts to rush towards his climax, already being close from the earlier actions. He vaguely registers Gerard humping into his leg, but isn’t able to really pay attention to it as the only thing his mind is able to think is ‘Oh, Gee, oh, fuck, fuck, yes!’ 

And then he explodes, his own cum splattering in spurts over his still clothed chest. He moans loudly and deep, letting his head fall back. When he is coming down from his high he finally fully registers Gerard still humping against his leg. 

“Dude, let me-” But before he can make the offer of blowing him, like a real gentleman would, Gerard is already cumming in his pants, a big stain forming over his crotch. Frank barks a laugh at his boyfriend. “Dude, who is needy now?” But Gerard ignores him and just lets himself fall on top of the smaller man, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“You gotta be a dick about it?” 

“Of course, what do you think love means.” He chuckles out.

“Hmm, shut up. I love you.”

Frank pats his head slowly, “Love you too Gee.” And presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, finally! I had i written out already, but didn't have the time/energy to type it out, so sorry for that. Leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
